Song One-shots!
by x K.S.P forever x
Summary: Basically, I had no ideas for my last one. I do hope you enjoy though, as each song is suited to the character at the time, and I put a large amount of time and effort into this! Don't Forget To R&R!


**Ello people of the internet!**

 **I've decided to get back with my original fandom's roots and make this little one-shot. I've been seeing little to no Fanfictions about our beloved little rabbit Mobian, so I decided to make one where she's not as cutesy-cutesy as we make her seem.**

 **Yes, you're looking at a different and pissed off Creamy.**

 **The song used is not mine, of course, and will never be mine along with Sonic & Co.**

 **Now, enjoy!**

* * *

"Charmy, you've been coming home really late lately...What's going on?", The peach colored rabbit mumbled this to herself as she headed down the block towards her boyfriends workplace, her yellow dress swaying as she went. She peered inside one of the several windows, tip-toeing to insure she could see, and gasped softly. There he was, bent over a desk with his secretary, unable to see the rabbit due to his focus being on something else. It wasn't hard to see what he was doing, or WHO for the matter, and something inside her shriveled up and died. She loved him, she treated him with respect, she tried every little bit she could to spice up their sex life, which was rather difficult to the fact that Charmy didn't exactly satisfy her with whatever stub he had. Something then snapped, and she ran back down the street, angry tears dripping from her eyes as she went. Her flats smacked the ground with each step, and she opened the trunk of her car. There it laid, her old wooden baseball bat. Amy had given it to her on her twenty-first birthday, something to acknowledge what a powerful young woman she turned into. She grabbed hold of it, letting her fingers smooth over the wood with a small sigh. She then took her phone, slipping it into the waistband of her dress and plugging a pair of earbuds into her ears…

She formed a wide smile onto her face as she walked the opposite way down the street, heading towards one of her best friend's place. The song "Hold Up" By Beyonce was playing loudly in her ears, and she and the girls had made a vow on the day they left high school: Any boys get in our way, make 'em pay! Indeed, someone was going to pay heavily...But she would have a little fun before.

She swung first at one of the old cars parked on the street, it was the secretary's, she knew. She had seen her go into it more than enough times to identify it. She laughed as she continued on her way, the lyrics fueling her with more happiness than she's had over the last year. The window she smashed scattered at her feet, narrowly missing her toes but bouncing around as if granting her mercy. She started once again down the street, skipping as she went. The bat glistened in the sun, showing off a few small bits of glass that embedded itself into it. The sight of a fire hydrant made her grin, and she pulled back an arm, hitting it directly on the small knob on top. Water began to pour out, and since it was such a hot day, kids of both human and Mobian came running out to run in it, some already loading their water guns with the cool water. They thanked her as she walked past, and she continued her way up the street. By now she had gathered a small crowd, and one in particular had a small professional looking camera, recording her. Sher came across yet another car, identifying it as one of Charmy's employees, and climbed on top. She pulled the bat over her head, smashing it onto the windshield as if it were a nail and she had a hammer. She hopped down with a small sigh, seemingly relieved with all the things she had started to smash. In a way, she nearly understood how Amy felt, and continued for a bit up the street, not touching a thing but the hot asphalt underneath her sandaled feet, humming the song to herself the entire way. The cameraman was still following her, calling her one crazy looking bitch rabbit and pointing out how he could report her to the police. At the mention of the police Cream stopped, twirling around to meet his face. The man was a Mobian, but he had the appearance of a wolf, his fur grey and eyes an electric blue. Cream smirked from the sight, stepping closer as she once again pulled back her bat. A loud crack ran through the air as she made direct contact with the camera, the lens cracking and the battery popping out and rolling down the street.

"Now...Would you rather I be jealous...Or would you rather let me be crazy?", She tilted his head up with a delicate finger, the look on her face showing nothing but pure innocence with a bit of a twisted satisfaction. She dropped the bat, letting it roll away as she headed home, leaving the wolf try to salvage what he could out of the remains of his camera.

Charmy had some things that needed to be thrown out, anyways.


End file.
